


Unseen Utopia

by Shinocchi



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Making Love, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Canon, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinocchi/pseuds/Shinocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you can't see, would you be able to remember who am I? Would you be able to remember how I look like? How I <i>feel</i> like?"</p><p>Noiz had definitely had every parts of Aoba memorized: he remembered the spark in his eyes, his soft, blue-colored hair, his slim body build. So Aoba decided to throw him, and himself a challenge - Would you be able to remember how I would look like, where my faded wounds are, and where I feel the most if you can't <i>see</i>?</p><p>It was, undoubtedly, an unseen challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unseen Utopia

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to [Welcome Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1565693). 
> 
> I got this idea last night when I went to sleep and spent one day to get it out. But I love the idea of both Noiz and Aoba only being able to feel each other, especially Noiz, whom was still trying to get used to feeling everything. So I want to take this chance to write this fic where both of them remember each other not in a visual form, but through touch and hearing - something that would definitely be engraved in their minds in a deeper, more meaningful sense.
> 
> Self-beta'd and I hope you enjoy reading! :)

They’d talked about this before - how to counter the smash of loneliness when they weren’t by each other’s side. They were fine with a few days of solitariness; but any day passed the fifth was hitting their limit and before they knew it, they’d drop all the ironlike composure they’d tried so hard to maintain and turn into a pool of pulpiness when they spoke to each other over the phone, or whichever form of communication they could use to get hold of each other.

The three months of separation back then wasn’t something they could forget so easily. For Aoba, they were months of uncertainty, of yearning, of worries. There was no way he could so easily forget Noiz - a person he’d known for mere months but whom he was so impossibly attached with as if they’d known each other for the rest of their life. He knew Noiz felt the same - the longing in his eyes whenever they set eyes on each other had told him so; the loving, finespun sensation he gave him when he touched him had told him so; and above all, the confession he’d made on that one unforgettable day had convinced Aoba that he’d felt the same.

So, _why_ did Noiz leave him without telling him a single word? Was everything they went through, even the thoughts he had towards Noiz, were all mere illusions?

It was an agonizing three months worth of solitude. He thought of Noiz every day - his bright, lime-green eyes, his suggestive smirk, the unrefined sensation on his skin, a contrast to his refined way of speaking. He thought of his voice, husky yet filled with passion; he remembered his piercings, tiny yet significant. He held close to every memory he had of Noiz, just to remind himself that Noiz _existed_ , that they’d once shared passion so evangelistic they were _sure_ that they were made for each other.

He didn’t want to think that Noiz was a deception of his mind.

Hence, when Noiz returned, standing right in front of him, with an outlook that appeared so unbelievably dissimilar from how Aoba remembered it to be, he _really_ thought that everything was just a dream - that he was simply imagining things and that _this_ Noiz was the real Noiz that he’d never known anyway. He was thrown into a complicated bunch of tangled emotions that had him gape in surprise, unsure of where he should start from. He should be very mad at Noiz for leaving him without a word for three whole months - _three_ whole months, ninety days worth of anguish! - but he also found himself feeling extremely relieved to see Noiz again, safe and unscathed, giving him the smug look that revived the tiny light of recognition within him.

It was surreal - Noiz’s return crushed every false misgiving he held towards both himself and Noiz. Sure, Noiz was definitely different now, but that was just a misconception Aoba gathered from his new outlook; when Noiz spoke to him, it was, undoubtedly, none other than the Noiz he was more than familiar with, even though the tiny bubble of insecurity within him wasn’t something he could help either.

Separation - long or short - was never something they _both_ could withstand. They were both strong men, but they were also each other’s weakness. They trusted each other, but they also _yearned_ for each other. There wasn’t a possibility for them to stick with each other all the time; it was a hindrance of growth. But if there was any way, _any_ at all, that could help them remember how each other felt in their hands to the extent that they could relive the sensations again even without the need for actual contact, they’d try it.

Three months was a long time; so as three days. They had perfect contact with each other, but if they could keep the memories of how each other’s skins and voices strong within themselves, it’d be not only a coping mechanism for them when they were apart from each other, but it’d definitely serve as a splendid reminder to how much they cherished each other, despite being miles apart.

“You ready?” Noiz had asked Aoba, again and again, if he was absolutely _sure_ that he wanted to proceed with the abrupt suggestion he’d thrown out after they were done with their dinner. Noiz was heading out of country another one-week working vacation and even though it wasn’t too long of a separation as compared to how it used to be, Aoba thought it’d be a good chance to kick what he had in mind off.

He was done with having to suffer the uncertainty within him thanks to his previous trauma; it was about time to settle this once and for all.

He was sure Noiz shared the same line of thought as him as well, the amused yet anticipated look he’d given him when Aoba brought it up had told him so.

He never knew what Noiz went through in an emotional sense during that three months; but from the way he’d reacted when they could finally touch each other again, Aoba was _sure_ that he was definitely no better than himself.

“You think I’ll retreat now?” he’d replied teasingly, earning himself a suggestive smirk from Noiz.

They had a lot of time for themselves tonight, the next day being a weekend; so they could take their time as easygoing as they wanted. While Aoba cleaned the dishes, Noiz had throttled into the bathroom, mumbling about things like wanting to be as fresh as possible for Aoba. Aoba had his turn when Noiz came out, looking as pristine as how Aoba expected him to be. One step into the bathroom told him that Noiz had even prepared him a bubble bath, evidently wanting Aoba to appear the same for him as well, as how Aoba had intended to. As he scrubbed himself, covered the whole of his body with soap, he scrutinized the faded wounds on it, wondering how Noiz felt every time he saw them on him. He observed the color of his skin, wondering how Noiz felt whenever he gave him a mark.

He wondered how it’d feel for both of them to have their visions being taken away; to be unable to see and merely being able to _touch_ without having the ability to witness each other with their own eyes. Then, he was reminded of the time when Noiz was unable to _feel_ , at all. He’d never known how it felt to be unable to feel sensations; perhaps today, he’d be able to understand a little bit better of how it actually felt to lose one of his five senses.

When he walked out of the bathroom, Noiz was sitting on the bed, with nothing but a towel hanging loosely around his waist. He smiled, feeling his heart picking up speed with every step he took towards Noiz, and ultimately, stood in front of his boyfriend.

Noiz’s smirk told him that he probably appeared way more provocative than he anticipated himself to be. His skin glistened with a sheen layer of water from the bath, yet to dry and definitely enhancing his natural seductiveness. He crouched, just slightly, to cup Noiz’s face in his hands, eyes buried deep within the depth of Noiz’s as he took a few moments to capture the thick emotions in his lime-green orbs. There was undeniable want, and if Aoba wasn’t careful with balancing their desire on the fence, he’d find Noiz abandon whatever plan they had for the night and pinning Aoba down right there and then by now.

“You’re gorgeous,” Noiz complimented. He wanted to pull Aoba over, but Aoba slapped his hands away even before he could reach his hips and smirked tastefully at him.

“Patience, brat. You can touch me all you want later. For now, just fix your eyes on me.”

Noiz did as how he was told. Aoba was right, after all. This was the only time he’d be able to _see_ for tonight. He was sure that he would regret later if he wasn’t able to seize every inch of Aoba’s skin, Aoba’s expression, Aoba’s aura when he had the chance.

He felt like he was being presented with a seduction so dangerously enticing he could physically feel his want - his _heat_ \- arousing from within him, wiping his entire existence with nothing but the thought to _devour_ Aoba. Every part of Aoba’s body, every inch of Aoba’s skin was _screaming_ for Noiz to touch him; but yet, he had to remain unagitated, even though his body had obviously betrayed him.

Aoba laughed at the sight. His gaze lowered as he fixed his eyes on Noiz’s rising boner. Playfully flicking the head of his length, he purposefully inched his head closer to it and, without warning, pulling the towel free from Noiz’s skin.

“That’s unfair, don’t you think?” He could already hear Noiz’s pants in his voice; it was way too obvious that he was suppressing his uncontrollable lust.

“What is?” Aoba teased again, his smirk deepened when Noiz’s length twitched in interest.

“How come you get to touch me when I don’t get to touch you? I thought we’re supposed to go through this together.”

Noiz’s retort sounded like nothing but a genuine, naive complaint and it tickled Aoba’s heart. He chuckled, then obediently leaving Noiz’s dick alone and walked towards their bedside table to retrieve two cotton cloths, one black and one white in color.

“Choose your preference.” He held the two cloth in front of Noiz, still giving him a suggestive smirk.

“Is this revenge for what I’ve done to you?” Noiz returned his grin. He was mad then, but he wasn’t one to keep rage anyway, especially not towards Noiz.

“I thought you’d be interested to know how it’d feel if _you_ are to be in my position,” he responded brashly.

“And you’ll do the same?” Noiz asked, his eyes immediately darkened with passion when Aoba nodded.

“A promise is a promise.”

He returned his attention to the cloth upon Aoba’s confirmation then, scowling as he examined the cloths, struggling to make his decision.

“This, then,” he said at long last, taking the black cloth up and holding it up for Aoba to see.

“Seems like you’re completely into this now,” Aoba grinned. “Black is a definite assurance - you won’t be able to see anything at all. So,” Aoba stood up, one hand holding onto his own white cloth and the other flipping the end of Noiz’s black one just to portray a sense of frivolity. “Is this your final decision?”

Noiz mirrored his smirk. Now holding onto each end of the black cloth with both hands, he brought it to Aoba, pushing it right under his nose before he said, “Positive.”

Aoba paused for a while, taking his time to indulge in the feverish yet determined stare Noiz was giving him now before he took the cloth off his boyfriend’s hands.

“Deal.”

Noiz involuntarily turned his back towards Aoba then, giving Aoba full permission to blindfold him. Aoba did it as cautiously as he could: he made sure that Noiz had closed his eyes before he covered them with the first layer, then the second, third; at the fourth layer, he asked Noiz if he was fine with the tightness then continued to make one final firm wrap before he settled down, leaving Noiz alone to get used to the new experience.

Experimentally waving his hand in front of Noiz’s bind eyes, he asked, “Can you see me?”

Noiz shook his head. “I see nothing.”

Aoba pointed two fingers up then. “How many fingers are these?”

Noiz chuckled. “I can’t see.” Lifting his hand up, he caught Aoba’s hand, touching his two pointing fingers before he spoke again, “Two.”

“Okay then,” Aoba responded, pulling his hand off Noiz’s clutch before he reached out to his own cloth. “Give me a minute.”

“Do you need help?” Noiz asked, eliciting a small laugh out of Aoba.

“Can you?” Aoba mocked.

He almost laughed out loud when he saw Noiz letting out a pout. “I’m blind, not useless.”

“Okay, okay, big boy,” Aoba grinned. “I’ll sit here,” he said, taking one of Noiz’s hands up and putting it on his hips, just to give him a sense of direction. “I’m going to wrap the first layer of the cloth onto my eyes.” As if acting on signal, Noiz’s hands slid up his torso, trailing his fingers unhurriedly along his waist, then his shoulders and only stopping when he reached Aoba’s shoulders.

“Done?” he asked.

“Done.”

Relying only on his touch, he found Aoba’s eyes, feeling the cotton material of the cloth before he located the two ends of it.

“I’m holding it so you can wrap it anytime you want now,” Aoba instructed.

It took only a few minutes for Noiz to secure the blindfold on Aoba, like how Aoba did for him. Once he tied a knot behind his head, Aoba turned around, blindly searching around for Noiz when Noiz grasped his wrists, then pulling him over.

“Are your eyes okay?” Noiz asked once Aoba was settled comfortably in between his legs.

“Yeah, just fine,” Aoba reassured. “Wow, this is...” he broked off, hands on Noiz’s laps to support himself. “Dark.”

“Of course,” Noiz chortled. Recognizing the physical intimacy they were sharing now, he snaked his hands towards Aoba’s waist, wrapping his arms around it and releasing Aoba’s towel with one swift movement. “We’re _blindfolded_ , after all.”

It was a whole new sensation altogether. Without the ability to see, he found himself taking in every sensation he could gather from his hands and his ears. It was amusing how he could physically _feel_ Aoba shiver slightly in response to his tease, how he _heard_ Aoba giving out a silent hitch of breath and how goosebumps had formed on Aoba’s skin when he grasped his waist a little too hard.

If ever, everything he did, and even perhaps everything Aoba was to do now did nothing but intensifying their ability to feel in all senses. It was, undoubtedly, a terrifyingly intriguing thought. He was already impatient from before, but now that this realization dawned upon him, he found himself throbbing with intense want from within. Every inch of his skin was burning to touch and to be touched. Every leaked voice of Aoba was aphrodisiac-like _alluring_ , acting like it sounded and he wanted nothing more to touch every part of Aoba’s skin like he never before, and in return, he _desired_ for Aoba to touch him, to ignite that suppressed fire in him, to give it spark and to ultimately burn the both of them to great completion.

“Relax,” Noiz had _whispered_ into his ears, sending another wave of ecstasy all over his body. There was _something_ about Noiz’s voice that had always do things to him, be it bringing his rapture into a whole new level or crushing him with intense wave of embarrassment and putting his pride struggling to survive at the edge of a cliff. “I want you to feel comfortable, for _both_ of us to feel comfortable.” He twirled a strand of hair near Aoba’s eye, locking it behind Aoba’s ear before he kissed him, as soft as he could, on his cheek. “Do you trust me?”

Aoba nodded. If there was one person he’d choose to trust in this world, it’d definitely be Noiz - Noiz, who’d returned to him after the three months of unannounced departure; Noiz, who’d reassured him over and over again about how indifferent he was - how he was still the Noiz Aoba knew very well.

He could feel Noiz grin against his cheek, the heat that’d rose to his face told him enough about how red it’d be without the need to even look at it. He was almost relieved that Noiz wasn’t able to see his state now.

As if attempting to calm himself down before they could even start, he pushed himself towards Noiz, their dicks touching, before he enveloped Noiz’s torso into his arms, a reflection of what Noiz was doing to him now.

“Are you comfortable with this, then?” He expelled the same question at Noiz. He didn’t want to always be the only one to be taken care of; he wanted to make sure that Noiz was perfectly comfortable as well, especially when _he_ was the one who’d suggested this.

“I am,” Noiz said without a second thought. “This is very refreshing.”

“Really?” Aoba chuckled. How exactly was _this_ refreshing?

“Really,” Noiz repeated, seemingly distracted. He could almost feel his exquisite gaze on him, pointed and intense and filled with extreme want and all he ever wanted now was to be absorbed into that very pair of eyes, letting Noiz indulge him to his heart’s content, devour him to his very soul and taste him like there’s no tomorrow. Intrigued by the thought, he traced his palm along Noiz’s back, bringing his hands to his face and found his way to Noiz’s eyes, well-hidden behind the thick blindfold.

“Your eyes,” he mumbled, eliciting a smirk out of Noiz.

“You can’t even touch them.”

“But I can feel them,” Aoba corrected. “I can see them clear as day. You’re staring at me, right into my eyes. You’re looking deep into them.”

He seemed like he was reiterating the images in his head, mumbling, remembering, memorizing. He caressed the cloth, feeling Noiz’s closed eyes beneath the soft material, feeling his eyelids, feeling his eyeballs shifting ever so slightly. He touched them in such a delicate way that urged Noiz to lift his hands up, imitating Aoba.

“Can you see me?” Aoba asked the moment he felt Noiz’s thumbs against his eyelids.

Noiz took a moment to gently, cautiously, massaged on Aoba’s eyes, attempting to visualize them. Aoba didn’t need an answer; he could feel it from Noiz’s touch, which was surreal on its own. He felt as if he was undergoing an in-and-out scanning process despite knowing that it wasn’t possible and the acute self-conscious was driving him mad; every one of his nerves was quivering, threatening to overrun his sanity. When Noiz ultimately slithered his hands to the back of his neck, he took a deep breathing, trying to calm down and lean into Noiz’s touch, desperate for any physical contact Noiz was giving him now.

They found each other’s mouth almost immediately, instinctively. The feeling was soft at first, feathery touches that felt as if they were teasing each other when they were in fact testing each other’s limit. Their lips swiped against each other, their hands behind each other’s necks. They could feel each other’s breath on their faces; feel the grievous need to savor each other’s mouth. It was a competition of endurance.

In the end, it was Noiz who’d given in to the temptation. No longer able to sustain his raging need, he pressed harder against Aoba’s lips, communicating non-verbally and admitting his defeat loud and clear at Aoba. Acknowledging the hint, Aoba responded, opening his mouth, welcoming Noiz’s feverish tongue. It was wet, tongue against tongue, teeth clacking together; it was a hungry kiss - one that had Noiz tumbling over Aoba in a ravening way, one that had Aoba pulling him over and on top of him. Noiz’s entire weight was on Aoba now, his mouth still refused to let Aoba go. He didn’t need his sight after all, not when he could _feel_ Aoba so feverishly now. Without the ability to see, they could only rely on their ability to feel to tell how much they wanted each other. It was hot, _burning_ , every inch of their skin was _yelling_ for more intimacy.

Eventually, Aoba parted his thighs, allowing Noiz to fit himself more comfortably on top of him. Noiz’s weight felt perfect on him; Noiz’s body shape, Noiz’s skin, Noiz’s heat - _everything_ of Noiz was his utopia. He didn’t need to _see_ to be able to visualize how Noiz looked like now; he didn’t need his sight to remember how much Noiz yearned for him. And he knew Noiz was the same too. He licked along his jawline, catching every inch of it accurately. He licked along his neck, finding his throat just where it was. He sucked on the side of it, just the exact same spot where he loved to leave his mark.

He practically had every part of Aoba’s body memorized.

It wasn’t a necessary move after all, Aoba thought when Noiz found his way to his chest, twirling his sensitive bud in between two fingers while he suppressed a leaked moan. Even with his vision obscured, he was _still_ able to visualize how Noiz looked like now - that very hungry look he’d give Aoba when he was completely submerged in pleasure. He _knew_ how he himself looked like now - eyes fazed with want, mouth half-opened, skin flushed red. The imagination itself did nothing but intensifying the need and for all they knew, _they_ had become each other’s sexual fantasy just at this very moment.

“You’re too much for me,” Noiz had mumbled against his chest, right in between his nipples before he let out a moan. “Imagining how you look like now is driving me crazy.”

He wanted so much to tell Noiz that he felt exactly the same now but his hands moved faster than his words could as he clutched Noiz’s shoulders, sinking his nails right into his skin, the choked moan he’d heard from Noiz told him that he’d received his message concisely. He resumed his movement then, leaving wet trails along his fair skin, the tip of his tongue barely touching him. It was when he reached Aoba’s abdomen that he stopped. Aoba could _literally_ hear his smirk.

“Do you know it yourself?” Noiz whispered, heat evident in his tone. “Here,” Noiz swiped his tongue against Aoba’s stomach, scooping a fingertip of precum up. “You’re already leaking so much. You’re way turned on than I expected you to be.”

The visuals in his head had obviously taken a toll on him. Frustration filled him; he hadn’t noticed how _hard_ he already was and how _much_ he’d been leaking even before Noiz could touch his dick.

“Don’t act as if _you_ aren’t turned on,” he retorted, grasping on the final ounce of pride he’d left in him. “I’ve been feeling your dick for the entire time now.”

Aoba was right, and Noiz wasn’t going to deny it. No matter how much he had Aoba’s turned-on expression and body reactions memorized, his own imagination was way more vivid, way more intense, and definitely in a level way too overwhelming for him to handle. But today wasn’t all about him; it was about _Aoba_ too and he wanted to make sure that Aoba would enjoy it as much as he did. His smooth, unhurried, overly patient movement was a good evidence to it. He wanted them to take their time as much as they could, just so the visuals in their head that was a too-great replacement for their lack of sight could be engraved deep in their heads, so that they would remember not only how _they_ actually looked like, but also how _they_ looked like when they were thinking about each other.

Noiz had licked everything clean that he could reach then, the slurping sound only made the air in the room more obscene than it already was. He could hear Noiz licking his own lips after he was done, advancing downwards right after. It didn’t take too long for him to locate his already rock-hard dick, the tip of it hitting him on the chin as soon as he shifted lower.

“Heh,” Noiz hummed in affirmation, taking in a mouthful of his head right after and giving it a particularly hard suck. He almost come then and there if Noiz hadn’t been gripping hard on his balls, delaying him. His mouth was soon replaced with his hand. Giving Aoba languid strokes, he focused, putting pressure where he deemed was the most sensitive for Aoba, where he remembered was the best place to pull the best reaction out of him.

“N-Noiz!” Aoba shrieked when Noiz dug his finger impossibly deep into the thickness of his skin, one spot which was the nearest to his slit.

“Hmm?” Noiz hummed, purposely drawing circles around the head. “What is it?”

“Nearer,” Aoba’s voice was a whisper, almost losing it in his own throat.

“Nearer?” Noiz repeated, tracing his fingertip closer back to his slit again. “Where exactly? I can’t see. You need to help me out.”

Aoba almost wanted to kick Noiz but Noiz pressed his finger then, directly into his slit and whatever retorts Aoba had was forced down his throat, leaving him panting and catching his breath.

“Here,” Noiz moved up, blindly searching around until he found Aoba’s arm, in which he gripped and led it to his own cock. “Lead me.”

Aoba was moving purely on raw lust now. He grabbed Noiz’s hand without a second thought, finding its way to his finger - one that was on his tip - before he led it to his most sensitive spot. Noiz’s hard nudge drew a loud, choked moan out of him, causing him to release his grasp on Noiz’s finger and clutching on the mattress instead.

“There you are.” He knew Noiz did it on purpose. They were acting on pure impulse now; their need wholly dependent on how well they were able to guide each other towards their own gratification. Noiz probably knew all his sensitive spots by heart; but it was a whole new satisfaction altogether if _Aoba_ was to tell him, as upfront as he could, just like that. Because Noiz _loved_ it; he absolutely _adored_ when Aoba could be so comfortable with him like this, when he could portray trust so genuine towards him that he was more than willing to entrust everything of him - his body, his mind, his soul - to Noiz, knowing that Noiz would keep them all under control. He knew that he’d be in good hands if he was with Noiz.

And Noiz wanted to give him that assurance; he wanted to give Aoba that comfort zone Aoba was yearning for. Because that was what _Aoba_ had been giving him after all. He wanted to give him the same, if not more, than what Aoba had given him.

With that thought, he took Aoba’s length into his mouth again, his motion no longer patient, no longer relaxed; it was now rapid, _impatient_ , and definitely needy.

“A-ah, Noi-- I--”

Aoba’s dick throbbed in his mouth, he let go of Aoba’s balls, completely focused on driving Aoba towards completion. Robbing Aoba’s vision was equivalent to forcing him to divert away from unnecessary thoughts and focus perfect attention to _feel_ everything Noiz was doing to him. The buildup was intense, and it was no better when he could physically feel his orgasm on the tip, threatening to explode. Noiz seemed to read his mind; because then, he started to _suck_ on his head, scratching along his length. One impossibly hard suck made him arch his back as he spilled his seed deep down Noiz’s throat.

The exhaustion after he came almost snatched his consciousness away from him if he hadn’t felt Noiz’s weight on him again, his erection throbbing lively against his stomach, leaving wet trails of precum along Aoba’s skin.

“D-do you need... help?” Aoba asked powerlessly. He felt as if he’d just run a marathon, his lungs lacked of air, his limbs so weak he wasn’t even sure if he could live up to his words to help Noiz when he’d suggested it.

Noiz didn’t answer; instead, he buried his head in the crook of Aoba’s neck, positioning his dick against Aoba’s, the hardness a real menace to Aoba’s softened one. “You won’t need to help,” he murmured against his reddened skin. “ _You_ will need help soon.”

And he was right. A few dick-against-dick grinds later, Aoba’s dick sprung back to life, the heat returned to his groin.

“Seems like both you and I have underestimated what this small play can do to us, huh?” Noiz smirked, sniffing against Aoba’s neck then planting a hard suck on it. He reached down, grabbing a whole of Aoba’s dick and stroking it for a few times until it was up and ready again. From beneath the thick layer of his blindfold, he could hardly see Aoba’s response now, but the image of Aoba’s face was still incredibly vivid. The heat Noiz felt when he stroke his finger against his cheekbone almost confirmed what he was seeing in his head: Aoba’s flushed face, tears at the corner of his eyes, eyes slightly opened, drool escaping his lips, sweat trickling down his cheek. It was a miracle he hadn’t plunged himself into him already.

“Here,” Aoba interrupted his thought by pushing a small bottle of lube towards his hand. It seemed like he had been struggling to find the tiny bottle when Noiz was adjusting the imagination in his head.

He opened it, trying to be as careful as he could so that he wouldn’t accidentally spill the lube out. The cover rolled out of sight once Noiz discarded it to a side. But that was the least of his concern now; his rushed actions when he covered his fingers with the slick material was the best evidence. Even when he sank his fingers - one, then two - into Aoba, Aoba could clearly feel how much, exactly how _desperate_ he wanted to take Aoba here and now.

He supported his thighs with both of his hands, spreading it wider for Noiz to have a better access, a weak attempt to help especially knowing that he could see nothing at all. His lower half was a terrible mess - both his and Noiz’s precum left untreated on his stomach. His dick, his balls, near his hole, in his hole, along his tight track - all of them were messily shrewd with lube that Noiz had accidentally spilled on when he was trying to find his hole. _He_ wouldn’t want to witness the sight himself, let alone letting _Noiz_ see it. This might possibly be just another thing they did only when they were both unable to use their eyes.

Noiz’s one rough thrust was one of impatience, hitting Aoba directly on the prostate and leaving him a state of wavering conscious. His dick was leaking profusely against his abdomen. Despite coming just a short while ago, he could already feel the orgasm building _fast_ on his length once again. Noiz’s slick movement inside him keeping him on the edge and he could feel nothing, _nothing_ but the overpowering urge within him that ultimately had him sitting up, slinging his arms around Noiz’s neck and practically _riding_ his dick.

It took the whole of Noiz’s willpower to stop himself from losing control. Any motion rougher than this was definite to hurt Aoba and that was the last thing he ever wanted, no matter how loyal both of them were towards their thirst. The image of Aoba’s face in his head was already long gone, replaced by a wrapped up sensation on his dick that he was dangerously addicted to. He snaked one hand in between their bodies, finding Aoba’s dick and pumping ferociously on it. Every pump pushed Aoba closer to the edge; every stroke drew a loud, genuine moan out of Aoba. The lack of one sensation had unexpectedly rewarded them with multiple, _intense_ sensations that they had no control over. All they could do was to face it, confront it, accept it, and completely indulge themselves in it. They could give in to their pleasure any time; it was fine, as long as their opponent was each other. Because they were in safe hands then.

No longer able to contain the urge for release, Aoba gave out one final sob before he sank his teeth into Noiz’s shoulder, feeling himself coming at the same time. Noiz’s one hard thrust right after he came made Aoba feel as if he was coming again, the throbs attacking him from all directions, urging him to unconsciously grind his dick against Noiz’s navel piercing, trying with all his might to calm his overpowering orgasm down.

“This is the first time you came so much,” Noiz breathed heavily, completely amazed by the dampness he felt all over their torsos that was Aoba’s intense release.

“Shut...” Aoba didn’t even manage to finish his words before he collapsed against Noiz’s shoulder, snoring quietly. It was then that Noiz took his blindfold off. The moment Aoba’s profile came into view, a swarm of undefined heat blanketed the whole of his insides.

It wasn’t comparable, after all. Not at all. No matter how Noiz had imagined Aoba in his head when they had made love, nothing could ever compare with the real thing: Aoba’s face was still flushed, there were indeed tears trickling along his cheeks, just like how Noiz had imagined him to be; but his genuine features were what Noiz loved to see the most.

Despite the intensity that Aoba had put them through by taking away both of their visions, he’d prefer to witness every one of Aoba’s features and reactions - with his very own eyes.

 

* * *

 

They intertwined their fingers, keeping their hands in theirs the whole time they were traveling from their house to the airport. One week wasn’t a long time, wasn’t short either. But it was still separation and it wasn’t something they could endure even when the “it’s only one week” statement had been repetitively echoing in their minds for the entire day already.

At the airport, they sat, waiting for the flight. Aoba had reminded Noiz again about being careful when he was in a foreign country. Noiz only gave him halfhearted responses and it didn’t need to take too long before Aoba nudged him on the ribs, attracting his attention back to himself.

“You look disturbed,” Aoba said. “What’s on your mind?”

Noiz’s response wasn’t one he’d expected. A smirk later, Noiz grasped Aoba’s hand firmer before he spoke, “I’m curious.”

“Curious about?” Aoba asked. Well, this was new.

“When we had sex yesterday” - Aoba jolted slightly, pink flush painted his cheeks - “what were you thinking all the time? Since you can’t see anything, there must be something in your mind.”

Aoba looked away, averting Noiz’s eye contact.

“Hey,” Noiz nudged. “I can’t go without knowing the answer.”

This was unfair, Aoba wanted to shout at him. But they were running out of time and it was even more unfair for Noiz to only break this out at him when he was so close to leaving him for seven whole days.

“I... well,” Aoba stuttered, still refusing to meet Noiz’s eyes.

“Hm?” Noiz teased, trying to capture his gaze with anticipated eyes.

“I was thinking about you, of course,” Aoba said, voice small.

“I’d be agitated if you’re to tell me that you’re thinking about someone else.”

“That’s not true! No way!” _Now_ Aoba was properly looking at him.

Noiz chuckled. “I know, I’m just teasing you.”

Pouting, Aoba looked away again, seemingly trying to search for the right words.

“I imagined how aroused you’d look like: flushed face, sharp eyes, that infrequent lick of lips you always do...” Aoba paused, no longer able to continue his words. He had a lot of images in his head when it happened, but it was a whole new difficulty altogether for him to lay them all out properly in words. “How about you?”

“I..”

The announcer started speaking at the exact time Noiz started speaking, cutting his words off. Sighing, he stood up, followed immediately by Aoba, who’d helped him carry his luggage.

“I need to go,” Noiz said, turning around when they reached the departure gate. “I’ll call you everyday.”

“Please do,” Aoba said. He could already feel the sob in his throat; he’d never felt so depressed for the whole day but now that Noiz departure was merely a few short minutes away, the reality dawned upon him, making it even harder for him to face him. “I’ll wait for you,” he quickly continued, as if attempting to cover up the sorrow on his face and in his voice.

“I will,” Noiz replied, a voice so gentle it didn’t help soothe Aoba’s grief. He was reminded of the time when Noiz had left him for three months - this wasn’t three months, wasn’t ninety days; this was only a week, it was only seven days, he had to constantly remind himself. But the memory was still strong, the past feeling was still strong, and it was even tougher now that he had to bid his farewell in such an upfront way, with Noiz right in front of him.

“Aoba,” Noiz’s call of his name distracted him from his own thoughts but before he could properly tidy himself up, he found Noiz’s lips against his; a gentle peck, but passionate nevertheless.

“Don’t worry. This time, I’ll come back,” Noiz said as soon as they separated their kiss. There was no way he could escape Noiz’s overly observant trait, especially when it came to Aoba. Literally pulling Noiz’s neck down to give him another kiss, he allowed the kiss to linger longer than the one Noiz had given him.

“I trust you,” he said. “I’m sorry, I need time.”

Noiz looked just a little taken aback before he stroked Aoba on the cheek, then kissing him on the forehead. “No, don’t apologize. _I’m_ sorry.”

He didn’t need Noiz to elaborate. This time, it was different. Noiz wouldn’t leave without a word anymore. Noiz was here with him. He had decided to come here with him. If Noiz said he would return to him, _he would_. There was no doubt about it.

“I’ll call you everyday,” Noiz repeated. “Wait for me.”

Aoba nodded. A last hug later, he found himself staring as Noiz went pass the departure gate and gave him a last wave before he disappeared from Aoba’s sight.

There’s nothing to worry about this time. Noiz would be back in no time. And in the meantime, he’d try harder, learn harder for Noiz. So that when he was finally back, Aoba could give him a loud, confident “Welcome home!” even before Noiz could say his “I’m back.”

 

 


End file.
